More Than Friend?
by Onizuka Audrey
Summary: Oga Tatsumi strongest delinquent at Ishiyama who only had one friend, Furuichi Takayuki. or at least that's what other people think. but what if Oga childhood friend who moved to U.S. back to Japan again? and moreover what if his childhood friend is a girl? Who is the girl that could make the great Oga Tatsumi become her friend? Enjoy ! RE-Publish - -
1. Chapter 1

**Summary : Oga Tatsumi strongest delinquent at Ishiyama who only had one friend, Furuichi Takayuki. or at least that's what other people think. but what if Oga childhood friend who moved to U.S. back to Japan again? and moreover what if his childhood friend is a girl? Who is the girl that could make the great Oga Tatsumi become her friend? Enjoy !**

**A/N : this is my first English fanfic and I'm an Indonesian people, so please forgive me if a lot of errors in this fanfic.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Beelzebub**

16 years old boy Oga Tatsumi a first year student at Ishiyama high school, his life is normal until he become the Demon prince's father and also become the strongest delinquent in Ishiyama after beat the Tōhōshinki, a group that consisting 4 strong peoples.

.

This morning as usual Oga go to school with baby beel in his back. in his way to the school he meet one of his friend or rather his only friend, Furuichi Takayuki his only friend since elementary school until now.

"oga" Furuichi yell and waving his hand when he see a man with a baby on his back

feel someone called him oga turn and found Furuichi waving his hand to him

"yo Furuichi" oga reply as he wait for Furuichi

After that both of them go to their temporary school, together. In front of their classroom they meet Kunieda Aoi, Ishiyama Queen

"good morning Furuichi, Beel chan, and O..o..o..o..o..oga" greet Kunieda with red face when she said Oga's name

"good morning queen" reply furuichi with his pervert smile

"dah" beel said

"yo" oga said with his usual poker face before entering the classroom

Inside the classroom they talking to the other students like a normal friends but they still refuse to think of themselves as friends after being defeated by Oga and Oga did not want to consider them as a friend although they often fight together when fought against strong opponent such as Behemoth Pillar Squad. Lot of peoples even consider Oga and Kunieda as a strongest couple in Ishiyama because they quite often fight together, and of course because Kunieda very often try to attract Oga attention and Oga definitely just respond her act like normal friend no more no less.

.

After the school ended Tohoshinki, Red tails, and Oga(with furuichi and baby beel of course) go to the river bank because they have to fight some delinquents that had disturb Ishiyama students.

In the river bank they fight against lot of delinquents with creepy face but of course they defeat them easily. Oga who is in the fighting spirit beat most of the delinquent with easy .

"ha thanks for the meal" oga said with smirk after beat all of the delinquents

they all just smirk after hear what Oga said .

when they still cheering after their victory, they hear a voice. a voice that oga know exactly who's voice is that

"i see you are still alive without me baby sitting you like when were little, Tatsumi" say that voice

Everyone immediately turned toward that voice, including Oga

and there a young woman with blonde hair and black dress holding a pink parasol sit in one of the house gate, when everyone turn toward her. she jump from the gate and landing smoothly in her foot

everyone stare at her confused except Oga who shocked and his eyes widen

"who are you?" ask Kunieda who feel irritated or rather jealous when that blonde girl call oga with 'tatsumi'

"hilda" whispered Oga who still shock and succes make everyone turned toward him

"long time no see, Oga Tatsumi" Hilda said followed by a seductive yet challenging smile which intended only for Oga Tatsumi

Huaaaa I think that's all for today

Minna san please give me your opinion about my story

RnR everyone thanks


	2. Chapter 2

*Thanks for everyone who support me, I really appreciate it :')*

.

.

.

More Than Friend?

A/N : Beta Reader by Frayner-san

Disclaimer : I do not own Beelzebub

"Long time no see, Oga Tatsumi." Hilda said with a seductive yet challenging smile, which is intended only for Oga Tatsumi.

"Hilda? You are Hilda? I mean that Hilda?" Oga asked.

"Of course I am, sewer rat. Who else would I be?" Hilda asked with an irritated face from Oga's stupidity.

"No way. I'm sure that you're not that Hilda" said Oga again, making Hilda more irritated.

Hilda, not answering Oga this time, only closed her eyes and took deep breaths to calm herself.

"Oi Oga, who is that girl?" asked Kanzaki

"Your friend?" Himekawa asked turning to Oga, but he remained silent while looking towards Hilda, who started walking towards him.

"Oga, you have sexy friend bu-" Furuichi's sentence stopped when he watched the blond woman, Hilda, kick Oga in the stomach and make him fly back a few steps before falling on his back, freezing everyone on the spot. Of course everyone was shocked, Oga Tatsumi the strongest delinquent in Ishiyama, fell because a woman kicked him, I mean yeah we all know that Oga would never, ever fight a woman, but what the hell? How strong was this woman's kick that caused Oga Tatsumi to fall?

Oga was still laid out on his back , when Hilda came over to Oga and stepped on his chest with her right heel.

"Still don't believe that I am the real Hilda? Or do you need more proof." Hilda said ,cracking her knuckles.

'Scary! That girl is even scarier than Kunieda! She is a demon.' thought Himekawa, Kanzaki, Toujou, and Furuichi while Kunieda still stared at Hilda ,with a hate filled gaze.

"Heh, with your violent actions and your bitchy attitude it's no doubt that you're Hilda." Oga said with smirk.

"Finally you understand after a bit of violence like that." Hilda smirked back and removed her heel from his chest to let him get up.

"Oga, who is this girl?" Kunieda asked impatiently.

"Yeah, who is this sexy girl?" Furuichi asked, his nose bleeding.

"Oh, she is my friend. My childhood friend, Hilda" Oga replied.

"So, you've got many friends now?" asked Hilda with a monotone voice, raising her eyebrow at Oga.

"Nah, they're just my classmates." Oga said.

"Dah." Baby Beel said while grabbing at Hilda's foot, asking to be picked up by Hilda.

Hilda looked at Beel and immidiately picked him up and held him in her arms.

"Daah dabuh ai." Beel said with delight as he raised his hands in the air.

"I know, she is rather strong, right Beel?" Oga asked Baby Beel.

"Rather strong my ass, she is really strong! Didn't you see your face when she kicked you? Buaahahaahahah!" Toujou burst out laughing when he remembered Oga being kicked by a woman.

"Shut up! How could I have seen my own face, dumbass." Oga said, irritated.

"Hmm but I must agreed with Tojou this time, this woman is strong indeed." Himekawa said but Hilda kept her poker face while holding Baby Beel in her arms.

"Yeah, maybe she is stronger than Kunieda" Kanzaki said as if it's not a big deal.

Kunieda though was getting more angry, when Tohoshinki (except herself of course) praised another woman as stronger than herself or another red tails member, but she tried to hide her anger and calm herself.

"By the way, what are you doing here? I mean, aren't you supposed to be in America?" Oga asked.

"What? You dont like it that I'm here?" Hilda asked irritated with her deadly voice.

'Oh, what if oga dont want her here. What if O..o..o..o..o..oga want's me! want's me? Wouldn't that mean he will confess his feeling to me? Aah, what should i do?' Kunieda thought, as she began to imagine Oga confessing his feelings to her, but her imagination stopped when Oga answered Hilda's question.

"No no no, that's not what i mean. Of course I am happy to see you here, but why are you suddenly back in Japan after all this time?" Oga asked.

"I was bored of America, so I came back to Japan this morning." Hilda answered with her calm face, still holding Baby Beel.

"You just arrived this morning? Then what the hell are you doing here by the river?" Oga asked again.

"I went to visit your house and there was nobody there. So I thought I would find you by the river and here you are." Hilda said, everyone still watching the two teenager's conversation silently.

"Anyway, let's head back to your house. I want to see your family again" Hilda said as she wrapped the handle of her parasol around his neck and pulled him in the direction of his house and made everyones jaw hit the ground because of shock.

What makes them more shocked is that Oga, who is being dragged like a puppy, did nothing to try to break her parasol as he would do if other someone else treated him like that, but, the even more bizarre part was he didn't even try to free himself. He just kept walking, protested to Hilda.

"Hilda stop it! Why do you always treat me like I'm an animal, dammit!" Oga said irritated but he just kept walking behind her.

"Of course because you are an animal. Now shut your mouth and hurry up I think this baby is hungry." Hilda said and started walking faster.

"Daa." Baby Beel nodded and stared at Oga with delight because its his first time ever he saw Oga being dragged like this and it makes Beel like this blonde woman more and more.

"Slow down you bitch, my neck hurts! Oh guys we're going home. See ya" Oga said towards his classmates before walking away.

.

"Was Oga really being dragged like that? Are you kidding?" Furuichi said still shocked.

"Hoh, interesting. Maybe I should challenge her to a fight next time." Toujou said, cracking his knuckles.

"Who knew that Ishiyama's king had a weakness and its a woman." Himekawa said.

"Hoo, the Queen seems jealous because the king's tamer has come." Kanzaki said with a smirk after he saw Kunieda's pissed off face because of how Oga and Hilda acted together.

After hearing Kanzaki words Kunieda's face flushed. "N..n..n..n..no I am not jealous" she stuttered.

After that she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Besides, Oga has never hit a woman so it's only natural for him to obey Hilda-san's command so there is no need to fuss about it." Kunieda said and walked away.

"Heh ,we'll see." Kanzaki, Tojou and Himekawa said in unison, with smirks on their lips.

.

.

I think that's all for this chapter

RnR please

thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**More Than Friend?**

**A/N : Yeah I use Bete Reader now and thanks to Frayner-san for your help**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Beelzebub**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**-At Oga's house-**

"Tadaima" Oga Tatsumi said while taking off his shoes

"Oi Tatsumi didn't I told you to-" Masaki voice stopped when she saw a blonde woman standing beside Oga

"It's been a while Masaki nee-san" Hilda said with smile.

"Wait! Don't tell me that you're Hilda? But aaaahh you are Hilda! Hilda-chaaaaaaaan! Mom dad look Hilda-chan is here!" Masaki yelled as she run towards Hilda and hugged her.

After Oga's family reunited with Hilda they ate dinner together with Beel still in Hilda's arms.

Hilda sat beside Oga and Beel sat in her lap. "Heh you three look like real family now." Masaki comment on them.

"Aah I know right? Maybe they will become a couple like their promise when they were child" Oga's mother said.

"What? What promise?" Oga looked at her with a puzzled look while Hilda looked at her with curious look.

"Ara, you two don't remember? Masaki you still remember right?" Oga's mother asked.

"Of course" Masaki said.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

"I told you don't come when I'm fighting." said a 5 years old Oga Tatsumi while entering his home and followed by Hilda behind him.

"I can't, I promised to your sister I would take care of you." Hilda said calmly.

"Yeah and I promised to protect you, but how can I protect you when you're fight against that bastards too! Don't you know it worries me." Oga said with anger, turning towards her.

"I..I'm sorry." Hilda said as she bowed her head.

Seeing Hilda apologizing, Oga took a deep breath and stroked her hair. "Just don't do it again. I know you are strong, but you are also a girl, so don't push yourself like that, if it's only gonna hurt yourself. Now go to my mom and get your injuries treated. I want to take a bath" Oga said and went to his room.

"Is he mad at you?" Oga's mom asked Hilda.

"Yes, but it's my fault. I just wanted to take care of him." Hilda said sadly.

"It's okay, it's not your fault? Ara you two looked like husband and wife when you were arguing." Oga's mother smiled.

"Wife? Wait, if I became his wife, doesn't that mean I can take care of him forever?" 5-year-old Hilda asked innocently.

"Of course you can. It's a wife's task after all." Oga's mother said, still smiling.

After hearing Oga's mother answer she smiled widely.

"Oh then I will become his wife. Now excuse me oka-san I will treat Tatsumi's injuries." Hilda said and ran to his room.

...

In Oga's room, Hilda was treating Oga's injuries and then asked him a question.

"Tatsumi, can I be your wife when we grow up?" Hilda asked.

"My wife?" Oga asked back.

"Yes, so i can take care of you forever" Hilda said with smile.

"Wouldn't that make me your husband then? Emm sure, why not?" Oga said like it's not a big deal.

"Really?" Hilda asked happily.

"Yeah. If I become your husband, then I can protect you forever right?" Oga questioned back.

"Yes you can." Hilda said and hugged him tightly, making Oga's face flush a bright red.

"Stop it Hilda, my injuries hurt." Oga said still flushed.

"Sorry." Hilda said smiling.

-Meanwhile-

"Kyaaa kawai." Masaki and Oga's mother said from behind Tatsumi's bedroom door.

**-End of Flashback-**

* * *

"I said that?" Hilda asked, with slight pink blush on her cheeks that she hid.

"Yes you did." Masaki said with teasing tone.

"We were 5 years old, so maybe we don't know what we said back then, right Hilda?" Oga asked with slight pink blush on his cheeks as well.

"Yeah." Hilda said trying to calm herself.

"Ooh is that so?" Masaki said still with her teasing tone.

"Aah whatever. I want to sleep now, let's go baby Beel. See you tomorrow Hilda." Oga said and walked up to his room.

After they finished their dinner Hilda went back to her hotel.

The next day Oga went to school as usual and met Furuichi on the

* * *

way there.

"Yo Furuichi." Oga said.

"Yo my ass. I need an explanation now." Furuichi said irritated.

"Explanation for what?" Oga asked innocently.

"Oh come on Oga. I know you're stupid, but I'm sure you know what I'm talking about." Furuichi said impatiently

"What?" Oga asked innocently again, pissing off Furuichi.

"I'm talking about Hilda! Hilda-san the hot blonde chick we met yesterday! How could you have a hot friend and even I didn't know about it?! I thought that I was your only friend." Furuichi said pissed off.

"Oh Hilda? Yeah she is my childhood friend" Oga said calmly.

"How could you two have been friends? I mean you were a loner back then." Furuichi said.

"When we were 4 years old, she was being bullied by kindergarten brats. She's pretty strong actually but she was outnumbered, so I helped her and then I found out that she was also a loner like me, so we became friends."

"But you two look very close to each other?" Furuichi asked again.

"Oh yeah. At beginning we were just normal friends, but it turns out her father was my father's boss and he often brought her to my house, so she often visited my house. She even stayed at my house many times back then." Oga said.

"Wait. I'm your friend since elementary school, how could I not have known about her?" Furuichi asked again which pissed off Oga this time.

"You asked too many questions dammit! She moved to America one year before I knew you! Now shut up!" Oga said irritated as they came up to their classroom.

The bell rang when they entered the classroom and all the Ishiyama students sat at their own chair.

"Listen you all, we have a new transfer student. So be nice to her" said Sadohara-sensei

A blonde woman entered the classroom, making the Tohoshinki, Oga and Furuichi's jaws hit the ground.

"Hildegarde desu, yoroshiku" Hilda said with her challenging smirk.

* * *

so thats it RnR minna :)

erm and maybe it will take a lot time until next chapter because i lost my inspiration as always -_-


	4. Chapter 4

**More Than Friend?**

**A/N : sorry for the wait :3 this chapter is kinda short i guess -_- **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Beelzebub**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Hilda? what are you doing here?" asked Oga.

"To study of course." Hilda answered.

"Eh, alright. Hilda-san, sit where ever you want." said Sadohara sensei

"Arigatou sensei" Hilda answered and walked towards Abe's desk, which was in front of Oga's desk.

"Oi trash move" Hilda said with her cold tone, shocking everyone.

_'She hasn't changed at all'_ Oga thought with sigh.

"Ano, Hilda-san. There are a lot of empty desks here." said Sadohara sensei.

"What? You said I can sit wherever I want right?" Hilda said with a glare that made Sadohara sensei nod his head in fear.

"Good. Now shut up and mind your own bussines." Hilda said coldly with her death glare.

"And you!" Hilda said to Abe. "Move right now."

"Oi woman, how dare you! Don't you know who I am you bit-" Abe's sentence was cut off when Hilda punched Abe in the face, maling everyone gasp.

"I'm sorry. I don't know who you are and I don't really want to know." Hilda said as Abe fell to the floor with his nose broken.

"Daaaaaa!" Beel said with a huge grin on his face.

"Oi, what the hell are you doing?! You can't punch people as you wish?!" Kunieda shouted with anger.

"Is that so? And who the hell are you to dare try to command me? Their Queen?" Hilda asked with a sarcastic tone.

"Yes I am, Kunieda Aoi, Ishiyama's Queen" Kunieda said angrily.

"Hoo interesting, then I just have to beat you to make you shut up." Hilda said with smirk, shocking everyone except Oga.

_'This woman is crazy. Doesn't she know how strong Kunieda is.'_ Everyone thought.

"Hmm you talk like you can beat me" Kunieda said.

"You wanna try?" Hilda asked with a smirk still on her lips.

"I would love to." Kunieda said as she threw a punch at Hilda's face but was easily stopped by Hilda's right hand.

"Is that all you got?" Hilda taunted making Kunieda even more angry.

"You bitch!" Kunieda tried to punch her again but she was stopped again, though this time not by Hilda. The one who stopped her this time was Oga.

"Stop it Kunieda. You're the one who said no fighting in the classroom." Oga said. Kunieda though, was too angry to blush when Oga grabbed her fist to stop her.

"Tch. You. Me. Ishiyama school at 11pm." Kunieda said still angry.

"Deal" Hilda said with a smirk.

After that, class started but everyone was too distracted talking about who was the strongest between Hilda and Kunieda, and who would win the fight.

"So you're still trying to protect me?" Hilda asked.

"No, of course not. Why would I protect a demon like you?" Oga asked with his bored tone, but Hilda could see it in his eyes that he lying.

"I see. You haven't changed at all." Hilda said smirking and returned her attention to the teacher.

Oga smirked too. 'Damn, she knows me too well. Well maybe Hilda is the only person that can't be fooled by me.' Oga thought.

* * *

-after school-

"Hilda come to my house. My family still misses you or something like that." Oga said

"Sure"

When they got to Oga's house they went and ate dinner together.

"So Hilda-chan, where are you staying?"Masaki asked.

"I'm stayed at a hotel right now. I'm still trying to convince my father to allow me to stay in the apartment alone" Hilda answed.

"Ara, why don't you stay here so your father can relax. I'm sure you're father will agree." Oga's mother said.

"Really?" Hilda asked

"Sure~. You can sleep with me or if you prefer, you can sleep with Tatsumi, hmm?" Masaki asked with her teasing smirk, witch made Tatsumi choke on his food.

"Stop joking Masaki" Tatsumi said.

"Now Hilda-chan, bring your stuff from the hotel. Otou-san will ask permission from your father" Oga's father said.

"Hai, arigatou gosaimasu." Hilda said happily and went to her hotel to get her stuff after they finished dinner.

After Hilda returned from her hotel, she arrange her things in Masaki's room and took a bath. Afterwords, she went to Oga's room.

"Tatsumi are you asleep?" Hilda asked.

"No. You need something?" Oga asked.

"No. I just wanted to ask you about something." Hilda said.

"Ask me about what?" Oga asked.

"About baby Beel. He isn't a human right?" Hilda asked

"Wait? How did you know?" Oga asked confused.

"So it's true. Is he a demon?" Hilda asked.

"Yeah. He's Beelzebub III's son, Beelzebub IV." Oga said.

"Beelzebub? One of the seven deadly sins and the current Demon Lord. So he's actually a prince? Hmm interesting." Hilda said interested.

"Wait, how do you know all of that?" Oga asked.

"Lucky guess?" Hilda lied. "How could he be your son? I doubt there is a girl who likes you other than that Kunieda girl of course." Hilda said calmly.

"Thats not what I meant." Oga started. "What I meant was how do you know about demons?" Oga asked

"You will know soon enough." Hilda told him. "Now take me to Ishiyama, it's almost 11pm."

They made their way to Ishiyama. Bay Beel had woken up and was in Hilda arms. When they arrived at Ishiyama, the Tohoshinki was already there, along with the red tails, Furuichi, and few of Ishiyama' students.

Hilda immediately went to the baseball field.

"So, do you want to fight with or without a weapon?" Kunieda asked

"Your choice. I mastered both of them" Hilda said calmly.

"Alright. How about both?" Kunieda asked.

"Come." Was all Hilda said with a smirk and with that Kunieda ran toward Hilda, her sword raised in a attempt to strike Hilda

* * *

that's all

RnR everyone


	5. Chapter 5

**More Than Friend?**

**A/N : sorry im not good at fighting scene so its kinda suck -_-**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Beelzebub**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

"Is she strong?" Tojou asked to Oga as they watched the fight.

"Back when we were kids, she was the strongest girl I'd ever know except my sister. But now I don't know how strong she is anymore" Oga said.

Meanwhile Hilda immediately pulled her sword out of her parasol to block Kunieda's attack.

"Holy shit! She had a sword in her parasol." Kanzaki said.

"She really is a demon." Himekawa said.

"So, you hid your sword in your parasol. How sly." Kunieda said with a sarcastic tone.

"Whats wrong with that? Shouldn't you be ashamed that you, the Ishiyama Queen, used a sword to win against a weaponless girl." Hilda said " Or perhaps more accurately, that you, the Ishiyama Queen, used a sword and lose against a weaponless girl." Hilda said with her smirk.

"You bitch!" Kunieda said angrily and continued to attack Hilda brutally, though Hilda successfully blocked the attacks. So far, the only one who was attacking was Kunieda, as Hilda just blocked all of her attacks. After a while though, Hilda began to feel bored.

"Is that all you got? And you call yourself the queen. How narcissistic." Hilda said, then she attacked Kunieda making her fly back and land on her back, her sword thrown from her grasp.

"Impossible." Red tail members were shocked as they saw their leader beaten by just one attack.

"I'm not done yet." Kunieda said and got back to her feet and attacked Hilda with her bare hands, trying to punch Hilda.

Hilda decided to even the playing field, so she threw her sword away and tried to punch Kunieda too. They ran towards each other until their fists clashed.

"You should've taken the advantage and used your sword." Kunieda said as she tried to attack Hilda.

"I sorry. I'm not a loser like you, who uses dirty tricks to win". Hilda said as she tried to attack Kunieda.

"Who are you calling a loser, you slut." Kunieda shot back as she attacked Hilda.

Hilda grew angry from the retort. "How dare you!" Hilda shouted and punched Kunieda in the stomach, making her fly back and land beside her sword. After she spit up some blood, Kunieda immediately picked up her sword, Hilda doing the same.

"I will soon put an end to this. Koma-chan" Kunieda said and a large dog like demon appeared behind Kunieda. The demonic power began to flow into Kunieda's body.

"Hmm, with this nee-san is sure to win." Nene said with smirk.

"Here I go." kunieda said as she ran towards Hilda and swung at her with her sword.

Hilda block the initial attack but she was over powered by the demonic energy and was sent flying back by it, landing on her back a few feet away and spitting up some blood.

"Hilda!" Oga shouted and he ran towards Hilda.

"Stop." Hilda commanded Oga. "Don't come near me. I can handle this myself." Hilda said as she tried to stand back up.

"Handle this yourself? You sure do have a big mouth." Kunieda said.

"Shut up. Tch, I'll just have to dismiss this low-level demon." Hilda said.

"What?" Kunieda said confused.

"Tatsumi, let me show you something like when we were kids." Hilda said.

"Huh?" said Oga confused.

"Let me show you how to properly use a royal demons power, like baby Beel's." Hilda said with smirk.

"What?" asked Kunieda and Oga in unison.

Hilda instead, just took a deep breath and clapped her hands together as she said _"Lilith."_ Just after she said it, a small girl with large eyes and long, wavy silver hair that flowed all the way down her back. She was dressed in simple pink dress as she levitate in the air.

"Do you need my help, Hilda nee-san?" Lilith asked.

"Yes I do." Hilda said. "There is a pest that needs to be eliminated."

"Hilda who is that girl?" Oga asked but Hilda did not answer Delon suddenly appeared beside Furuichi.

"Lilith-sama." Alain Delon gasped, his eyes widening.

"Alain Delon, it's been a while." Lilith said with small smile on her lips.

"Alain Delon, you know this girl?" Furuichi asked.

"Yes. She is Lilith-sama, the only daughter of Lucifer-sama, the previous demon lord, who was the demon lord amongst demon lords." Alain Delon said.

"But I thought y-you were…" Alain Delon started but he was cut off by Lilith.

"Dead? Tch, I'm fine with being called Long Lost Princess, but Long dead Princess? Don't be joking Alain Delon." She said glaring at Alain Delon.

"Alright, you can finish your reunion later. We have some unfinished business here." Kunieda said impatiently.

"Lilith, you take the dog thing, I will handle the woman." Hilda said.

"Sure." Lilith answered.

Lilith immediately use her gravity manipulation to lift Koma off the ground abruptly, while she choked him with her hair until he fell unconscious. once he was unconscious, his demonic power was cut off from Kunieda. Hilda attacked Kunieda with her sword and with one final attack, sent Kunieda flying back and causing her to faint.

Hilda won the fight. Everyone who saw and began to cheer except the Tohoushinki and Oga.

"You can leave now, Lilith" Hilda said.

"Alright." and with that Lilith disappeared.

"Congratulations." Toujou began. "Since you are the winner, that makes you the Queen of Ishiyama. You can now rule with here your King. Hahaha!" Toujou said and pointed at Oga.

"Hey! Don't talk about me like I'm some kind of object!" oga shouted.

"Hoh, so you're the King?" Hilda asked, raising her eyebrow.

"Hell yeah." oga answer.

Hilda smirked, "What's the point in being the Queen, if I can make the King himself my pet?"

"What?" they asked confused.

"My pet." Hilda said as she wrapped the handle of her parasol around his neck and pulled him in the direction of his house, just like the first time.

"Hilda, stop it!" oga shouted.

"Shut up. I'm tired, so lets go home." Hilda said and walked away, still pulling Oga with her parasol.

The Tohoushinki only watched them as they all sweat dropped.

"He really is her pet." They said in unison.

* * *

uwaa done. so yeah i used name lilith as hilda's demon :D

RnR please


End file.
